Conventional bras, especially sport bras, typically provide support by using materials or fabrics that compress the entire chest area. Moderate to high amounts of compression may be uncomfortable to the wearer and may also restrict movement. Further, the compression is not localized to only those areas that typically need support. Bras may also provide support through the use of wire underwires. These underwires can cause discomfort by pressing uncomfortably into the wearer's flesh. As well, the tip of the underwire may penetrate its casing and cause chaffing or other discomfort.